The Final Fight Against Herobrine
Prologue: 15 years after the battle of Chris, the victor, against Enderbrine, and his brother, Herobrine, we join Chris in his cabin, thinking about lots of things that happened in his life that made him become the hero of the blocky world of Minecraft, and it's citizens... Chapter 1 I was alone in my cabin, drinking some mushroom stew, thinking about my old friends when we were kids, 12 to be exact. It was then we saw a man named Herobrine, who had white eyes, who tricked us to go down into a cave. Then we were trapped until a man named Steve saved us. But that was the past. My focus is the present. I was getting dark. I fed my dogs and went to bed. I awoke in a cave. This was where we were tricked by Herobrine. But this time, we weren't saved by anyone. Another person saved us. He looked exactly like Herobrine. It looked like he was Herobrine. I woke up. It was just a dream. I stayed in bed, but I looked to my left and I saw 2 white eyes staring at me. I turned to my right and pulled out my sword quietly. Then I jumped out and attempted to stab him, but he disappear. WHAT?!? I asked myself. I DEFEATED BOTH HEROBRINE AND ENDERBRINE! HOW COULD ONE OF THEM SURVIVE?!? I was trying to say to myself it is just a dream. Just then, my sword disappeared. Gasp! I looked around and about 20 Herobrines were surrounding me. Then, this time, I actually woke up. I looked around and there was nothing. I looked to my right and my sword was still there. I sighed in relief, just a dream. I traveled over to the village near by. Hi Jimmy. I look down at the little 7 year old. Hi Mr. Chris! Jimmy said as he ran past me. I went to the Mr. Warbles, the Blacksmith. Hey, Mr. Warbles, I pulled out my sword, and you upgrade this. 5 emralds, he said. Ok. I responded as I pulled out my sack. Uh oh I think I left them at home, can you wait here for a sec? I asked as I started to head off. Ok, he said. Right when I was almost to my house, a big explosion came from the village. No... JIMMY! I said as I ran back, AND THE VILLAGE! I came back to the village and went to the blacksmith. My sword was burried under rubble. I pulled Mr. Warbles up on his feat. Evacuate the village, I said. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Then, I saw a hoard of zombies, creepers, skeletons, and spiders invading the village. I pulled out a wooden axe. Better than nothing, I always said to myself. I cut down the mods to bits, but there was too many, so I retreated with the village. Then... I blacked out. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE BATTLE OF HEROBRINE! Chapter 2 I awoke in a prison. I saw nobody else there but one person. I got up and said, "Hello?" I asked as I looked through the iron bars. He still had his head down and said, Go to hell. Ok... I asked, What's your name? He sighed, Netherbrine. I gasped, I KILLED YOU! He looked up, YOU! He tried using his powers on me, but he got shocked. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! He said as he threw a rock at me. THATS THE REASON IM IN THIS HELL TRAP! He yelled. Wait... How did you get in here? Why are WE in here? Who is holding us? Sigh, Herobrine, he's holding Enderbrine too, in the floor right above you. ... Just then, a guard opened my cell and threw me out. Move! He said as he put a sword to my back. I climbed up to the top of the castle, and I was thrown down to the ground again. Not so strong without your sword, Chris... Herobrine... I said. He turned his chair around. Chris... He said again as he started to go down the steps to me. What a surprise. And here I thought you were a hero. Guess I was wrong, he said as he punched me in the face. Why... Is it, he started as he kicked my in the chest, that every time... He threw me to the wall, I kill you... He broke my leg, you always come crawling back? He pulled out a sword, well, not this time, he said as he stabbed me in the chest, then cut off my arm. Then, everything went black again... WILL I DIE FOREVER? WILL HEROBRINE WIN WHATEVER HE WANTS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF, THE BATTLE OF HEROBRINE! Chapter 3 I awoke again in a river. Everything was the same, I still had no arm, my leg was broken, and blood was coming from my chest. Seems it wasn't a dream. I got out and tried to find a house, but no luck, I was alone. I bet none know of my disappearance. Just then, 5 black warriors came out of no where and attacked me. I grabbed a stick. Better than nothing I said again as I attack them, but I was to weak. I blacked out AGAIN! I awoke in a small room. I tried to get up but I couldn't: I was in too much pain. Then, I person started to enter the room, so I acted like I was still asleep. I heard him trying to speak to me. Who tried to kill you? he asked. And why? When he figured out I wasn't responding, he started to exit. Then I started to get up. Then I responded to his questions. Herobrine, and I killed him. He looked at me like I completely lost my mind. Wait... YOUR CHRIS?!? He asked in excitement. THE MAN WHO KILLED HEROBRINE AND ENDERBRINE AND SAVED THE WORLD?!? You got it, I responded to him, but I didn't kill them, they always come crawling back. I looked my arm, and I literally screamed. IM HALF ROBOT?!? Yup. It's Great Right! No, it's not, I had somthing inside my arm. What was it? A sword. ...WHAT I HAD A SWORD IN MY ARM? WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? I HAVE TO DO CHORES? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ISUE OF: THE BATTLE OF HEROBRINE! Chapter 4 YOU WHAT?!? He asked in amazement. Ya... I have a troubled past. No dobt Herobrine and his army got their hands on it already. I need to get back to the castle. You sure you can go? Hey, I killed Herobrine once, I can do it again, I said as I left the village. Time for stealth. I jumped from tree to tree, or what John called it: "Parcore," until I got to the castle. I can't defeat them by myself. Maybe I could use some help from the Brine family. I climbed up the castle wall with my robotic arm, to the prison. I first went to Netherbrine. What are you doing here? He asked. Freeing the Brines. First Netherbrine, then Enderbrine, then Wintherbrine, Winterbrine, Lavabrine, and last, sigh, Blazebrine. So, what's the plan, Netherbrine asked. We go to my place and get weapons. So we all got there, and I grabbed a bow, a few arrows, and a Iron sword, not carrying what the others got. round and I saw a cannon flying out the room, and that cannon wasn't mine. We arrived back to the castle in stealth. I saw two guards guarding the entrance. I pulled out my bow and shot them both at the same time. We're in. CAN I TRUST THE BRINES?!? Propily not, cause I killed them, BUT STILL! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF: THE BATTLE OF HEROBRINE! Chapter 5 Umm... Let's see... How did I get here... I was being hanged, almost about to die. QUICK, FLASHBACK! 1 hour earlier... CHAAAAAAAARGE! I yelled as we invade the small village in the castle. I was killing as many mods and enchanted guards as I could, until I reached the entrance to the castle. I sneaked in while the brines were still fighting the mods and you know, the gurads. Before I got to Herobrine, I found a Brine I had left behind. None told me about him, so I opened the cage. He looked up and it was Herobrine. I ran up and put my sword to his neak. Who are you? I asked. I'm Herobrine's clone. I'm a good clone. That's why he put me in this cage. He got up. He's making more clones. Come with me. He lead me deep underground. I got closer and closer, and I could hear blast louder and louder, until I got to the factory. They will take over this world. Suddenly, he jumped right in front of them and started to attack. I pulled out my bow and arrows and went into the battlefield. I shot them and it did nothing. I tried my sword and it didn't even leave a dent in them. I just remebered that I was cosumed by darkness, and I had powers to become a dark mortal. I jumped into the air and a dark light came from me and wrapped me into it. I had become the darkness. I used a power on all of them that was the darkness of all: bringing nightmares to life. So, I went deep into their mind to locate their weakness. Suddenly I saw somthing, they were all scared of me. No need to do anything their. I think I went overboard and broght the factory down, but not the castle. Then I blacked out AGAIN. I'm starting to see a pattern. Present time... I looked around, trying to find something that I can use to get me out of this knot. Nothing. So I guess this is how I die. The contraption fell as I fell do with it. I was resisting, trying to... Well... Have some time. Suddenly, I fell down. I looked up and it was a ninja from the village. While the guards was distracted, I ran into a house and pulled out a kicken knife and freed my hands, then threw it at Herobrine. I ran to him and landed a punch to his face. He pulled out a sword and swung it to me. Without thinking, I grabbed the blade and snapped it in in half. Suddenly, a explosion separated us both 5 blocks away. When we both got up, one thing was in the middle of the 5 blocks: a sword, and a hole. We both ran to the sword and jumped. He was the one who grabbed the sword, but I kicked it into the hole. FOOL! He said. THAT WAS THE WAY TO BECOME MORTAL! Well, we can both get it, I said as I grabbed his face and I pulled it down the hole with myself. I hid a smile and said, This isn't for me, THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE! I got on his head and used him as a boost up to get up onto the edge of the hole. I was hanging on for life. Suddenly, a person grabbed my hand and pulled me up. It was Netherbrine. The battle stood to a standstill. I had saved the world. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories